


You Spell Magic On Boys. {Just Like Another Witch}

by DayNoona



Category: namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayNoona/pseuds/DayNoona
Summary: En la noche mas importante de Namjoon, el dueño de uno de los locales mas agraciados de Corea, fue en la que sus ojos fueron a dar paso a una silueta misteriosa que conocía muy bien, que a travesaba la pista de baile y subía por la escalera, justo donde nadie debía subir.Ese fue su motivación para seguirlo.En esa misma noche Jimin se acercaba sigilosamente con una copa de whiskey con hielo hacia su viejo amigo Yoongi, diciendo que debían celebrar por la creación de su nueva cerveza.Esa fue la primera buena decisión que había tomado en la noche.Instantes después los ojos de Jungkook caen en la silueta casi imperceptible de Taehyung, quien sosteniendo un elegante martini le corresponde la mirada con una sonrisa.Y esa, exactamente esa, fue la decisión que transformo la noche, pasando a ser de una simple fiesta a la mejor noche de sus vidas.Fiestas. Secretos. Sexo e Incontrolable ira.Definitivamente una noche para meterse en problemas.(+18)





	You Spell Magic On Boys. {Just Like Another Witch}

**Author's Note:**

> Todo se desarrolla en la misma ubicación, que es la empresa de Jimin. Es casi navidad y todos los locales vecinos de Jimin fueron invitados a la celebración.

—Whooo hooo —murmuró dulcemente una voz.

Jin se paralizo. Ningún musculo se atrevió a moverse en ese momento. A través de la oscuridad, un divertido Namjoon acababa de entrar a una de las oficinas más importantes de la calle más famosa de Corea, la cual poseía una serie de restaurantes con temáticas diferentes que hacía a la grandiosa ciudad de Seúl, incluso más grandiosa. Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo la grandiosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría, espalda del idiota ese. Ahí lo tenía, justo donde lo quería.

—Justo como quería encontrarte —camino dos pasos, entrando en la habitación.

Jin en cambio se enderezo lentamente, como si esto por alguna razón hiciera sus enormes hombros invisibles. Luego procedió a dignamente darse la vuelta, quedando de frente ante el idiota ese. Digan lo que quieran, en esa fiesta habían más de sesenta personas, bebiendo, drogándose y quien sabe, incluso practicando sexo en los baños como unos malditos salvajes, ¿¡Cómo era posible que los ojos de Namjoon literalmente se posaran en él y lo descubrieran con las malditas manos en los papeles más importantes del presidente de la junta de restaurantes de la mejor maldita calle de la maldita Corea!?

¡Dios, desearía tanto no está borracho!

—Dobla esos bonitos labios y sonríe para la cámara, Jin —dijo melodiosamente Namjoon, caminando dos pasos más y acercándose al mayor.

—Usa honoríficos —murmuró en respuesta.

Jin lo miró con una mueca seria, porque demonios, el alcohol no lo estaba dejando pensar y por el amor de Dios, Yoongi volvió a tener razón

—Oh no, esa mueca hace una muy mala versión de ese lindo rostro.

—No existe tal cosa.

Fue en lo único que pudo pensar, el alcohol entorpeciendo sus pensamientos.

—Ahora _dinos_, ¿Qué hace aquí el dueño del único bar de la calle metiendo las manos en obvia información clasificada? —preguntó poniendo el celular en su cara y el dando otro paso.

Y fue cuando Jin por primera vez, tal cual un idiota, se dio cuenta de que ese bastardo de hecho lo estaba grabando, ¡Lo estaba grabando! ¡con las manos metidas en el maldito papeleo! Estaba tan jodido. Al parecer, fue evidente su sorpresa ya que Namjoon, soltó una fuerte carcajada, que Jin pudo jurar debió haberse escuchado sobre la música que no entendía escaleras abajo. Este de hecho movió la cámara de manera violenta, riéndose a carcajada abierta. Jin se sintió patético, pero dejando eso de lado, estaba literalmente arriesgando su carrera y la confianza de todos, porque ebrio o no, ambos, sabían que el culpable de todo parecía ser Jin.

—No es lo que parece.

—¡Claro que sí! T-tu eres el que ha estado robando información y vendiéndola fuera de la calle, vamos, hombre, se decente y admítelo —Jin abrió los labios indignado, lo que por alguna razón hizo que Namjoon tensara la mandíbula detrás de la cámara.

Pues una mierda, esa cámara no iba a salir de esa habitación intacta.

—Pues no sé qué proclamar primero como una conclusión estúpida —Jin dio un paso más cerca del escritorio, alejándose de los estantes con carpetas que hace unos momentos atrás eran su principal entretención. Todo a su alrededor sin embargo estaba nebuloso, en la oscuridad lo único que daba luz era el teléfono de Namjoon—, ¿Cómo voy a ser yo el estafador si fui unos de los primeros que robé?

—¿Robaste?

—¡No, no he robado nada aun! —Jin dio otro paso e hizo el intento de tomar el teléfono.

—¿¡Sino eres culpable porque estás aquí entonces!? —le decía, mientras con una mano intentaba alejarlo—, ¿¡Por qué no estas promocionando tu estúpida nueva cerveza allá abajo!?

—¿¡Y tú que estás haciendo aquí!? ¿El único al que no le han robado ninguna idea en la oficina del presidente? ¡Eres tú y viniste a robar información! —Namjoon frunció los labios y el ceño. Entonces comenzó a contraatacar de verdad.

Pero Jin estaba desesperado entre el alcohol y la necesidad de tener sus manos sobre ese apuesto hombre, increíblemente más alto. Así que simplemente se lanzó sobre Namjoon e intento robarle el teléfono, mientras que este mismo lo apretaba contra su pecho para que se le hiciera imposible al mayor atraparlo. Pero entonces la oscuridad de hizo presente y Jin logro meter su mano entre la tela de la ropa de Namjoon y el teléfono resbalo de sus manos, logrando viajar en el espacio metros lejos de los dos hombres, simplemente dejando una sensación muy corta de luz antes de que cayera por alguna parte que ninguno de los dos notó, ya que una vez el teléfono cayo y se oyó un sonido en seco, ambos se congelaron con las manos sobre el otro, porque habían escuchado una risa. Y esta se estaba acercando.

—Oh mierda

—Estamos jodidos —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Jin se alejó de él, caminando entre el poco espacio entre el escritorio y el estante.

—Si Jimin se entera de que estoy en su oficina va a matarme —susurró Jin a la nada, moviéndose de aquí para allá, pensando en su ebriedad que hacer.

—¡qué dices! ¡Si me descubre aquí contigo voy a quedar como el cómplice!

Jin se detuvo para mirarlo especialmente mal, mientras los pasos arrastrados y las risitas lascivas se acercaban. Fue cuando noto el escritorio, y que, de alguna manera, el cabía debajo de este. Sin dar aviso de nada, se metió debajo, quedaba espectacularmente bien. Su espalda quedo recargada en el borde del escritorio y aunque tuvo que doblar sus piernas, todo iba bien. A menos que pensaran en sentarse, lo cual dudaba, nadie podría verlo en la oscuridad. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto.

Todo ERA perfecto, porque segundos después de haberse acomodado, un cuerpo extra se metió a la fuerza en su pequeño escondite. Jin por un segundo no noto que pasaba, pero cuando luego se dio cuenta de que Namjoon estaba ocupando el poco espacio que le quedaba en ese sitio, se espantó.

—¿¡Qué demonios...!?

—Shhh —le susurró en el oído. Una vez estuvo arriba de él, Jin instintivamente tuvo que abrir las piernas para que cayera y se hizo más pequeño, pecho contra pecho, Jin podía escuchar la respiración profunda de Namjoon en su oreja. Y no dudaba que fuera lo mismo para él—, si me descubren a mí, lo primero que hare será incriminarte. Así que silencio, solo... solo relájate.

Claro, porque tener literalmente las piernas alrededor de la pelvis de ese hombre, iba a calmarlo. Pero eso fue lo que hizo, recargo su espalda completamente y espero a que él se acomodara. Una vez terminó, Jin tenía presionado completamente y en todos los lugares el cuerpo de Namjoon, podía sentir hasta el último latido de su corazón, el cual parecía palpitar más de lo normal. Por otro lado, este último también podía sentir a Jin sobre su oreja, respirando lento y pesado, irregular por el alcohol. Ninguno de los dos podía ignorar sin embargo la posición en la que se encontraban, ambos comprometidos, porque un solo movimiento, era lo que se necesitaba... y no tenía por qué ser voluntario.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y cuatro pies entraron a tropezones a la oficina, un sonido silencioso se escuchaba sobre ellos... un sonido como labios unidos. Jin aguanto la respiración.

_—¿Esto es más privado?_ —murmuro la voz de Jimin en un tono bajo y ronco. Luego algo chocó con la mesa, lo que para Jin fue muy claramente algún cuerpo. Inmediatamente después el morreo comenzó de nuevo, cosas cayeron al suelo y algo o alguien se subió. Jin cerró los ojos, no pudiendo terminar de creerlo.

—Dios —escucho susurrar a Namjoon.

En ese momento entonces, ambos estaban intentando ignorar los obvios gemidos que se escuchaban de parte de Jimin y su acompañante misterioso. Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban bajo el escritorio con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, imaginaba a Jimin teniendo a alguien, y que ese alguien se encontrara tan entusiasmado por el contacto del rubio. Jin estaba intentando analizar de quien era la voz, porque era la única manera en la que podía ignorar las punzantes descargas de placer que se dirigían a la zona baja de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no podía aguantar la respiración, no podía hacer que su pecho dejara de levantarse de manera tan profunda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando caer su cráneo hasta que golpeo levemente la madera, un suspiro incriminador escapándose de sus labios.

Namjoon al momento en que escucho ese indecoroso sonido salir de los labios de Jin, pudo sentir un tirón en su entrepierna, movió los ojos enloquecido, no podía ser, no ahí, no ebrio, no por favor. Se sostuvo con fuerza con las palmas a cada lado de la Columna de Jin, sin dejarle oportunidad de huir de su agarre. Arriba de ellos las cosas subían de tono de manera rápida, la mesa temblando en un ritmo constante, lento y torturador, dejándole a ambos hombres una idea clara de que es lo que ocurría. Namjoon necesitaba espacio, sobre todo cuando su archienemigo, ese idiota que nunca dejo de culparlo acerca de las ideas de marketing que estaban siendo robadas de los locales y vendidas a otros restaurantes de Seúl, estaba bajo de él, con las piernas alrededor de eso que Namjoon no podía controlar del todo, así que intento moverse, darle espacio a esa zona. Para nada estaba logrando algún tipo de roce contra él otro, para nada sintió como Jin apretaba ligeramente las piernas contra él, jadeando ligeramente, intentando respirar de manera regular, pero fallando en el proceso. Ninguno de ellos estaba excitándose por la estimulación externa y el alcohol en la sangre. Solo quería espacio, solo querían...

_—Espera, espera_ —una voz tan agitada como la respiración de Namjoon lleno la sala. Interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo abajo—, _Jin debe estarme buscando._

Si, Jin lo había estado buscando toda la fiesta para que lo acompañara en su loco plan. Una parte de su persona sentía que de cierta manera esperaba encontrarlo para que lo frenara, pero eso no fue así y ahora Jin congelado bajo los brazos de Namjoon, no les creía a sus oídos, los cuales le decían que su socio, su hermano, su Yoongi estaba en alguna parte de la mesa propinándole golpes, o peor, recibiéndolos.

Esta en Shook.

Era un ebrio en shook.

Un ebrio excitado en shook.

Y aun peor, pudo escuchar la pequeña imperceptible risa de Namjoon.

_—¿Sí?_ —silencio. Besos en el cuello_—, que mal._

—_N-no estoy jugan_... —un gemido se interpuso en sus palabras.

Había algo interesante sin duda. Yoongi no estaba en control de la situación, sino que bastante sumiso se escuchaba. Jin siempre lo supo.

_—Vamos_ —susurró Jimin, su voz sonó ronca, pesada, aplastada contra el cuello de Yoongi. Namjoon se movió ligeramente, logrando que a Jin se le escapara un jadeo, al mismo tiempo a Yoongi_—, te deseo tanto_.

_—Y-yo..._

_—Se que tú lo quieres también —_algo cayó al suelo—. _Dime que lo quieres también_ —hubo un silencio—, _¿Yoongi?_

Mas silencio. Solo podían escucharse las respiraciones aceleradas del par de chicos que estaban arriba.

_—Si_.

Jin sabía que era lo único que conseguiría del chico.

Y Jimin también, es por eso por lo que se rio.

_—Pues entonces Jin sabrá la manera de volver a casa —_sintieron otro sonido ahogado que parecía ser un beso y entonces uno de ellos se bajó del escritorio, los zapatos golpearon el suelo junto a los de Namjoon—, _porque tú te vas a la mía_.

Una vez se fueron de la oficina dejando un rastro de risitas en el aire, Namjoon rápidamente salió de su escondite, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo, a unos simples centímetros de él. Se atrevieron a cruzar miradas, Jin sintiendo una extraña sensación de ausencia entre las piernas, las cuales inmediatamente cerró. Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo en los cuales Jin frunció los labios y alejo la vista, aunque la de Namjoon nunca dejo su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde demonios cayo mi teléfono? —fue lo que murmuró, levantándose en la oscuridad y caminado a tientas. Jin lentamente salió de su escondite, aun sin saber si ignorar o no lo que explícitamente no sucedió. Miró la sombra del más alto, caminando incómodamente hasta los sillones de la oficina—... jodida evidencia —susurró.

¿Evidencia?

¿¡Evidencia!?

¿¡Evidencia de que!? ¿¡Realmente creía que era él!? ¡Fue al primero que robaron! ¡COMO DEMONIOS IBA A SER EL SI FUE AL PRIMERO QUE ROBARON! ¡LO EXASPERABA TANTO!

—¡Aun sigues creyendo que soy yo, animal! —Jin súbitamente se levantó, confiado de que la oscuridad no mostraría la mayor de sus humanidades—, ¿¡Todavía piensas ir a mostrar ese estúpido video que si no olvidas tiene a Jimin teniendo sexo sobre nosotros!?

—Estuviste todo este tiempo intentando inculparme, ¿Por qué no intentaría lo mismo? —Jin camino hasta él, mientras este se encontraba alcanzando el teléfono.

—¿ACASO NO ERES AL UNICO AL QUE NO LE HAN ROBADO NADA?

—Eso no prueba que sea culpable, ¿pero sabes que lo hace? Este video tuyo, metiéndote en los archivos de Jimin.

Jin no estaba teniendo nada de eso, estaba cansado, excitado y lo único que quería era golpear de la manera más fuerte a Namjoon directamente en la cara. Por lo que eso hizo, se lanzó literalmente hacia Namjoon y lo tomo por sorpresa en la oscuridad, ambos cayeron de manera violenta sobre el sillón y luego sobre el suelo, Jin sintió el borde de la mesa en su hombro cuando su espalda cayo directamente sobre la alfombra. Este estaba muy concentrado golpeando a Namjoon sobre el rostro y el cuello, tratando de quitarle nuevamente el teléfono. Estaba forcejeando con fuerza, ya que Namjoon tenía el teléfono oculto en su palma al mismo tiempo que intentaba frenar los golpes.

—Ya está, ya está —decía, mientras Jin ebrio y viendo todo borroso por las vueltas que había dado, seguía enojadísimo e intentaba matarlo—, ¡Jin, detente!

—¡Te dije que hablaras con honoríficos, maldito pervertido!

Namjoon se sentó sobre los muslos de Jin, haciendo el intento de que dejara de mover las piernas por todos lados y al mismo tiempo dejo caer el teléfono junto a la mesa que había sido corrida mucho mas allá, y con fuerza tomo las muñecas de Jin y las estampo contra el suelo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Jin podía ver el rostro de Namjoon, el cabello cayendo sobre su frente.

—¡Hubieras escuchado lo que tenía que decir cuando intente defenderme! —Jin apretó los labios, no estaba pensando con claridad.

—¿¡Como iba a escucharlo si tenías el cabello puesto de esa manera!? —Jin no notó el interés de Namjoon—, ¡Era lo más obvio! ¡Todos decían que él lindo e inocente Namjoon jamás podría hacerle daño a nadie! ¡Pero ni tu cabello ni tus labios sensuales puede engañarme cuando todo apunta a que eres tú!

—¿Sí? —Jin sintió como las rodillas de Namjoon rodearon su pelvis—, ¿Es por eso por lo que me espías desde tu bar? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cuando súbitamente decides tomarte una cerveza con Yoongi justo en mi descanso?

Jin sabía lo que implicaba.

—Si y después de eso me masturbo pensando en ti —le corto, sus palabras sorprendieron a Namjoon por la rudeza con la que fueron liberadas—. La tienes dura, cariño —sus palabras salieron duras, casi sin modularlas.

Esto logro que Namjoon luciera avergonzado, porque solo por el placer de lograrlo, Jin subió sus caderas, haciendo una fricción en ambas erecciones. Joon dejo escapar un siseo avergonzado.

—Ha-hace frio —intentó excusarse.

—¿Sí? ¿no lo deseas? —Jin subió sus caderas rozando a Namjoon y se incorporó hacia adelante acercando su rostro al chico, aun con las muñecas encadenadas. Sus labios quedaron cerca de los de Namjoon, pero no termino de cerrar la distancia.

Tal vez Jin si espiaba a Namjoon porque creía que era el hombre más sensual del mundo, tal vez si se abalanzó sobre el con una idea de transformo de poder tocarlo.

—¿Tu lo deseas? —le respondió.

Jin volvió a subir sus caderas hacia él, intentando liberar sus muñecas, queriendo tocarlo. El alcohol estaba calentando la situación, Jin quería, Jin necesitaba... destruirlo, ¿Qué mejor manera?

—Lo deseo, Namjoon —Apretó los puños sobre el suelo—, ¿Qué si te espió? ¿Qué si me gusta? —por ese momento, la pelea había quedado tan olvidada como el teléfono—, ¿Qué si lo hago?

—Y-yo...

—¿Qué si lo quieres también?

Namjoon soltó ligeramente el agarre de las muñecas de Jin, dándole la oportunidad a este de llevarla directamente a su trasero, apretándolo contra él, dando como resultado un gemido muy indecoroso de parte del que estaba sentado sobre él. Sus labios casi se estaban tocando, se rosaban mientras Jin hacia al trasero de Namjoon subir y bajar sobre su erección. De repente Namjoon se lamió los labios, haciendo que su lengua chocara con los labios de Jin. El dulce sabor del alcohol llego a la boca del mayor y ahora se preguntaba qué tan borracho estaba ese hombre.

Plot twist. No podía ni sostenerse.

—L-lo quiero —una semi sonrisa apareció en el lado derecho del labio de Jin.

Por supuesto que quería.

Jin unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, en el cual demando que Namjoon abriera los labios, dejándolo saborear todos los rastros de alcohol que quedaban en su boca. El más alto inclino a Jin sobre el suelo, mientras a tientas buscaba los botones de su propia camisa, rápidamente abriéndola, dejando su piel al descubierto. Jin no perdió un momento y se acercó para besar el torso lampiño del más alto, lamiendo y chupando sin consideración la tibia piel morena. Este mismo había comenzado a presionar sus erecciones juntas, porque dios mío, dolía tanto. Jin alejo un poco al más alto para deshacerse de su propia camiseta, dejando al descubierto ese torso que Namjoon deseaba tanto ver, estaba tan excitado, la tenía tan dura que estaba humedeciéndose. Bajo los labios hasta el cuerpo de Jin, presionando con fuerza en una zona, liberando gemidos de parte del mayor. Sin duda quedaría una marca.

—Nada más mírate —jadeo Jin, su pecho subiendo y bajando—, inocente Namjoon.

La risa del mayor retumbo en los oídos de Joon, inundado en deseo, sin poder pensar con claridad, le tapó la boca en un beso rudo, mordió los labios del mayor con enojo, marcándolos, haciéndolos enrojecer, tal cual le gustaban. Jin había anclado sus piernas alrededor del más alto, logrando un mejor Angulo en el rose constante de pantalones, los cuales comenzaban a molestar. Jin bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de Namjoon mientras seguían besándose, hasta llegar al borde se su pantalón, el cual no demoro mucho en desabrochar, sus manos intrusas jugaron tentativamente en el borde de este mismo, lo cual parecía estar distrayendo a su acompañante. Jin sonrió en medio del beso, y lentamente introdujo una mano dentro de estos, logrando acariciar el borde de la polla de Namjoon. Este soltó un jadeo nervioso, frenando el beso abruptamente. Jin siguió besando el cuello de este, logrando dejar marcas rojas a lo largo de su longitud, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con la masculinidad del hombre, primero de forma lenta, gozando del presemen que hacía de lubricante en ese momento. Namjoon estaba inverso, en blanco, lo único que se escuchaba de él eran pequeños gemidos resignados, que Jin no hubiera escuchado entre la fuerte música, sino fuera porque estaba tan cerca.

_—Es así como te quería tener_ —la respiración de Jin estaba pesada, su voz ronca. Namjoon no lo miró, pero Jin no dejo de hacer su trabajo—_, sumiso ante mí..._

Namjoon entonces lo ataco con un beso, volviendo a dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo, pero esta vez lentamente comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello, llegando a su pecho y lentamente lamiendo uno de sus pezones. Jin arqueo la espalda, enloquecido, solo oliendo, sintiendo y pensando en Namjoon, el cual seguía bajando en su camino, chupando pequeñas partes de su abdomen, besando el borde de sus pantalones, dejando chupetones en la zona de sus abdominales. Jin llevo sus manos hasta el cabello de Namjoon, masajeándolo y jalándolo al mismo tiempo. Este levanto la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y Jin juro que casi estuvo a punto de irse cuando lentamente Namjoon se relamió los labios antes de abrir su pantalón. Dejo en libertad su polla erecta, sacando la mayoría de los pantalones fuera. Jin completamente desnudo, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de atención, y la consiguió, ya que lentamente sintió la lengua de Namjoon sobre su muslo derecho, delineando un camino húmedo hasta la longitud de su erección, la cual beso lentamente, haciendo la respiración de Jin detenerse, en minutos tuvo la lengua de Namjoon jugando con la punta, antes de meter la extensión de ella completamente en su boca. Jin arqueo la espalda, levantando las caderas, buscando por más, llevo sus manos al cabello de Namjoon, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la placentera descarga de placer que su enemigo amigablemente le brindaba.

_—Oh si, si_ —gemía Jin, ahogándose en sus propios jadeos_—, jamás pensé que esa boca que se quejara tanto... oh, dios, oh mi dios..._

Namjoon chupaba con fiereza, sacaba y metía la polla de Jin con velocidad, dejándole el suficiente tiempo para recuperarse antes de lamer solo la punta de este. Lo volvía loco, lo estaba volviendo loco también en el sexo.

_—Maldita sea. Mírate, Jin._

_—Honoríficos_ —Gimió este, jalándole el cabello.

—_Así, entregándote a mi... te ves tan bien_.

Jin ya no lo soportaba más.

_—Ya está bien. Ven aquí..._

Jin Jalo el cabello de Namjoon, alejándolo de su erección palpitante, sonriendo antes de que sus labios fueran unidos de nuevo. Jin beso de vuelta al otro, sintiendo su propio sabor en el proceso, dejo caer a Namjoon al suelo delicadamente, mientras con una mano abría delicadamente sus piernas. Este había llevado una mano hasta el trasero de Jin, buscando a tientas la entrada de este, mientras ponía una pierna en su cintura, no solo queriéndolo, sino que necesitándolo tan mal.

Jin alcanzo alguna billetera en el proceso a tientas, la abrió de par en par y por suerte encontró un condón que parecía decente en su interior. En unos segundos sus manos ya experimentadas pusieron el condón en su erección y bajando los labios para besar a Namjoon posiciono su polla en la entrada del chico, sin entrar en su totalidad, logrando ver como este respiraba con más rapidez, pero a la vez mas pesado. Namjoon se había preparado para la llegada de Jin, rápidamente mientras este se ponía el condón, ahora no sabía porque tardaba tanto.

_—Jin, hazlo ahora._

_—¿Qué haga qué?_

Jamás dejaba de jugar. Namjoon podría haberse echado a llorar de la necesidad de que lo follaran.

_—Por favor, Jin —_Namjoon mordió el cuello de Jin con fuerza, empujando su trasero hacia el mayor—, _Follame... follame, Jin oppa._

Jin sonrió con malicia, entrando de un golpe en el interior del menor, el cual arqueo la espalda y abrió los labios en medio de un beso. Jin jamás pensó ver una imagen tan erótica en su vida, como el rostro de Namjoon mientras entraba y salía con fuerza de su interior. Uno y dos, un ritmo profundo, Jin lo estocaba con intensidad, mientras Joon lo arañaba en la espalda con fuerza, mordía su cuello y besaba sus labios.

_—Si, oh si, Jin_ —susurraba contra su cuello.

Una descarga de placer llenaba el ser de Jin, logrando que olvidara por completo el dolor que tenía en la rodilla. El vaivén de caderas se hacía más rápido, más agitado, Namjoon había comenzado a sollozar bajo él. Jin busco sus labios, rojos e hinchados, se abrieron antes de que ambos se unieran, dejando un camino libre a la lengua del menor, quien se retorcía y susurraba el nombre de Jin una y otra vez. Había comenzado a masturbarse con urgencia siguiendo el propio ritmo de Jin. Estaba cerca, no iba a negarlo, intentaba concentrarse, pero Namjoon estaba tan apretado y se veía tan bien y olía tan bien. Su cabello húmedo tocaba la frente de Namjoon mientras lo besaba, una mano de él recorría las líneas de su espalda, apretaban su trasero, la podía sentir en todo su cuerpo.

—E-estoy cerca —murmuró este apurando a su mano, Jin también subió el ritmo, sin apartar su frente de la de Namjoon—, J-jin.

—Vamos, hazlo —Jin tenía que hacer que se fuera primero—, Namjoon, córrete.

—Si te vas primero, se podría decir que yo te folle a ti —Jin se rio de mala gana, dando estocadas más fuertes. Destruyendo, deseando, mordiendo, moliendo, pulverizando, quería hacer pedazos a Namjoon.

Y lo logro.

Cayo sobre el menor después de la mejor eyaculación de su puta vida. Aun en silencio, la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, la música, dentro de la redundancia, que estaba abajo seguía sonando con normalidad, todos debían estar ebrios o dormidos, o en sus casas teniendo sexo como su buen amigo Yoongi. Lentamente los ojos de Jin comenzaban a hacerse más pesados, la respiración más lenta. Sintió una mano en su espalda y Jin rodó en su cuerpo, saliendo del interior de Namjoon, y se dejó caer a su lado, aun un poco ebrio y excitado.

—Esta... —comenzó Joon, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada y mirando el techo con una sonrisa, claramente aun inundado en el orgasmo—, esta es una buena manera para sacar el odio acumulado.

—Si —Jin se sentó en el suelo, en medio de la no tanta oscuridad, ya que estaba amaneciendo y alcanzo su camisa. Una vez la tuvo puesta volvió a acostarse, esta vez recargando su cabeza sobre Namjoon, el cual no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, simplemente cerro los ojos, inundado en el cansancio y el placer.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba acostado en un sillón, el sol le daba en el rostro y estaba desorientado, confundido y con demasiada sed para seguir con vida. Se levanto de golpe, logrando que su cerebro golpeara contra su cráneo ya que este le lanzo un rayo de dolor por el cuerpo. No supo dónde estaba por un momento, pero cuando analizo la situación y se movió, una parte de su cuerpo le recordó imágenes de la noche anterior

Y claro, luego se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación, parado detrás del escritorio, con el cabello revuelto, su camisa blanca y los pantalones de su propiedad sobre las piernas. Así mismo Namjoon estaba acostado en el sillón de Jimin, con la mayoría de su ropa puesta y una manta sobre él. Miró a Jin, quien se rasco el cabello e incómodamente se fue acercando a él. No sin antes dejar algunos papeles sobre el escritorio. Namjoon alejó la vista mientras se acercaba, dándose cuenta del maldito desorden que había en la oficina de Jimin. Sus lápices y papeles por todos lados, los sillones y la mesa del centro en lugares incorrectos.

Sip, ahora recordaba todo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Jin se sentó en el sillón de Namjoon, doblando las piernas como un indio. Este abrazo las suyas por instinto.

Ahora que había mucha luz, Jin se veía muy guapo.

—Eh si —logro responder—, no sentí cuando... moviste mi cuerpo.

Desnudo, por cierto.

—Si, caíste en un sueño muy pesado. Te traje café y... eh medicamento —Jin se acercó a la mesa y le acerco una taza de cartón de café y una pastilla en la tapa. Sus manos se rozaron en el intercambio. Jin sintió una pulsada de... algo sobre sus piernas—, Eh m-me di la libertad de ir a comprar, todo el mundo está durmiendo en algún lugar de este local.

Namjoon no podía no recordar, su mente se llenaba de deseo inesperado... es decir... aun había tiempo para que todos llegaran, ¿no?

—¿Jimin?

—No ha vuelto, Yoongi me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se tomaría el día libre, así que imagino porque —Jin notaba en los ojos de Namjoon la lujuria. Y mientras se tomaba la aspirina, el mayor no pudo evitar notar esa jugosa manzana de Adán. Tantas ganas de... morderla.

—¿No llegara? ¿Qué ocurrirá con su local? —Namjoon lentamente dejo el café sobre la mesa de Jimin, la sabana resbalando ligeramente por su pierna, mostrando su piel bronceada. Jin aguanto la respiración.

—Escuché que Taehyung era el encargado de cerrar, pero lo encontré durmiendo debajo del puesto del dj, así que ya no sé. No importa de cualquier manera, es domingo y puse el cartel de que estaba cerrado.

—¿Y lo está?

Jin mantuvo silencio. Sabiendo que eso tenía doble sentido.

Pues...

—No realmente.

Namjoon sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Qué tal tu plan?

—Está limpio. Seguramente es Jungkook.

Namjoon miró a Jin literalmente a los ojos y comenzó a incorporarse, acercándose a él. El mayor le dio una mirada a la zona de las piernas de Namjoon mientras este se sentaba a horcajas sobre él. Lentamente Jin comenzaba a animarse, una vez sintió la erección de Namjoon sobre su estómago. Puso sus manos sobre su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente. Joon puso las manos sobre la frente de Jin, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Tú te tomaras el día?

—¿Para pasarlo con la competencia?

Jin estaba buscando a tientas la entrada de Joon, mientras sus labios llegaban a su maltratado cuello. Este dio un brinco inconsciente cuando Jin ubico su objetivo, exactamente en el momento en que introducía un dedo ligeramente. El mayor lamio el cuello de Namjoon, respirando sobre su piel. Este se estiraba hacia el dedo intruso, gimiendo ante el contacto.

¿Qué demonios había cambiado?

¿Qué había desatado tal deseo?

Jin se levantó junto a Namjoon como si este no pesara nada y lo recostó sobre el sillón. Los dedos intrusos dejaron de presionar el punto dulce en su interior y Jin beso sus labios, con delicadeza.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —admitió.

Namjoon mordió los labios del mayor logrando un gemido de su parte.

—Si. 


End file.
